Trancy Empire
Welcome to the Trancy Empire. We are run by the honorable King and Queen Trancy! Here in our empire you are able to become a royal who helps to run the empire, a noble Knight, a maid or even a townsfolk. Our knights all have their very own Ice dragon that helps them to protect the empire! We hope you enjoy your stay here! If you wish to join us, please ask in the comments! (This Empire is owned by Berry.) Members Royals: Royal Pets: Kangy - small baby kanaroo with cute brown eyes. He is bubbly, fun, and always knows how to make someone laugh. (Owner: Calianna) (Berry) King Trancy: Justin- brown-haired man with green eyes. He is strong, funny, and stubborn. (Berry) Queen Trancy: Calianna (Cali) - blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. She is smart, proud, and sweet. (Berry) Princess: Sarah Lee - brown-haired girl with blue eyes. She is quiet, funny, and when needed to be forceful. (Berry) Prince: Dakota - black-haired boy with brown eyes. He seems to always be smiling and talking to the towns people. (Needed) Knights & Dragons: Knights: David - brown-haired guy with blue eyes. He is strong and won't ever give mercy to his enemies. He is usually the one to train the dragons after they hatch. (Dragon: Claw) (Berry) Freed - tall, pale male with long green hair and paler green eyes. He is quiet and calculating, and has a way with words. (Dragon: Ever) (Ember) Dragons: Claw - large dark gray male dragon with blue eyes and long claws. He is the biggest dragon in Trancy. He has long wings with ailver accents on them. (Rider: David) (Berry) [[Ever|'Ever']] - spiked, very pale green, almost blue female dragon with red eyes. (Rider: Freed) (Ember) Maids: Yuki - pale petite girl with shining blue eyes and silky light blue hair. She is very kind and loves working for the king and queen, and to go into town and talk to people. (Frosty) Willow - long-legged girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She is sweet and often cooks for the king and queen. She is fast so she can easily get cleaning finished up in no time. (Berry) Xena - beautiful pale girl with silky silver hair and large light brown eyes. She is very sweet and loves to be around knights and to help them in any way. (Frosty) Townsfolk: Charolette - tall woman with short, red hair and blue eyes. She is sweet and kind. She usually goes to the castle often to help clean up. The queen has tried to tell her that it's OK and they appreciate it, but don't need the help, but she always comes back. She enjoys talking to Yuki and Willow while helping them. (Berry) Roleplay (Don't forget to sign with four ~'s. Townsfolk may roleplay here as well.) ---- Calianna walked around the castle sighing because she was bored. Justin followed her trying to make her laugh but she didn't budge. Eventually he gave up and told her he was going to take a walk. She decided to go with him and together they walked out of the castle. 22:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Freed patted Ever on the back, and she snorted a tiny bit of flame, making Freed stand back. "Time to go for a little bit of flight training, Ever." She looked at him with what could only be described as a reproachful look, and he responded, "That's what King Trancy said! He said all the knights have to have flight training with their dragons, no matter how experienced they might be." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 02:51, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Claw flew in the sky above with David on his back. The big dragon landed beside them and looked at Ever nodding in Greeting. 03:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ever nodded back, and Freed turned to speak with David. "Why don't we get on our way? Ever here seems like she doesn't want to go train-flying, but we must, for those are the king's orders." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Claw looked at the sky then spread his long wings and looked at David expectantly. He smiled. "I think Claw likes that idea." He said. He climbed onto Claw's back and Claw looked at Ever. 18:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Freed climbed onto Ever's back. "Well, come on." Ever snorted and flapped her wings, lifting effortlessly into the sky. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 19:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Berry's Empires Category:Trancy Empire Category:Roleplay Groups